


Let's talk about us

by solega159



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solega159/pseuds/solega159
Summary: 接續在第五季之後，大概是兩人再次成為朋友之後的一小段劇情。有點沒頭沒尾的片段、文筆白開水、直到最後都還只是朋友。
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Kudos: 2





	Let's talk about us

今晚的女士兼遊戲之夜，說巧不巧，只有Lena一人有空前來。

得知其他人都碰巧有事無法前來時，Lena立刻提了要不改天再約的提議，雖然這時的她已經站在Kara閣樓的門外，手上還提著作為伴手禮的一大袋冰淇淋，但畢竟……她們的關係或許還是有那麼一點尷尬存在，有其他人在時還好，Lena實在不確定Kara願意在這時與她獨處。

對Lena臉上與心底的猶豫心知肚明，不過Kara並沒有如她所料地說好，只是一手拿過那些冰淇淋，帶著笑邀請Lena進到屋裡。

「雖然遊戲可能玩不起來，但我想我們可以改來個電影之夜。」Kara眨眼一笑，「如何？」

「聽起來很棒。」一邊把外套脫下給朝自己伸手的Kara，Lena的臉上卻還是有點忐忑不安，不像過去有如回到自家一般的主動坐到沙發上，而是站在原地，用她那雙眼睛看著Kara的一舉一動，彷彿是在等待她的指示才敢坐下。「但其實也沒關係，公司哪裡我還有幾個實驗需要追蹤……我可以……」回去忙幾個字還沒講出來，Kara已經伸出雙手帶著Lena走到沙發邊，按著她的肩膀坐下。

「胡說什麼，我爆米花都弄好了。」走回到廚房放好Lena帶來的冰品，Kara然後像是在炫耀手中玩具的孩子向Lena展示她似乎才剛爆好的一大盆爆米花。「看，妳想要吃鹹的還是甜的？我——噢，糟糕，我冰箱裡的奶油好像用完了。」打開冰箱確認真的沒有自己要的食材，Kara朝Lana吐吐舌，「抱歉，我可能得去一下超市。」走去拿起自己外套，在她一邊穿一邊回頭時，看到坐在椅上仍然顯得有些無所適從的Lena，Kara停住動作，輕輕一嘆後才走過去，蹲下身平視Lena。「It's ok,Lena.」她輕聲開口，「我們都已經承諾過不會再傷害對方，我們是朋友，再一次地，不是嗎？」

「是的。」Lena小聲地說道，「而我對此感到十分感激。」

「這就對了。」因為Lena的回答而露出笑容，Kara安撫地拍拍Lena因為緊張而在坐時緊併的雙膝，「不需要感到任何壓力，我隨時都歡迎妳的大駕光臨。」說完後站起身，Kara指指電視機下方，「妳是客人，第一部電影由妳挑。」Kara略為揚起頭，語帶自豪，「我很確定我的珍藏裡面一定會有妳喜歡的電影。」

「這個嘛，我可不那麼確定。」

「這是不可能的。」聽見Lena也帶點玩笑意味的回答，Kara再次給她一個笑，「妳慢慢選，我去一趟超市，很快就回來。」

看著Kara走出房關上門後，Lena把目光轉回到電視機下方，幾秒後才終於起身走過去打開下方的櫃子。打開之後，見到裡頭竟然出現了幾乎接近要消失在現代科技裡的錄影帶，Lena挑起半邊眉，隨手拿起其中一個查看。「What the……」被上頭手寫的標題嚇得差點跌坐在地，Lena愣了幾秒，又迅速拿起其他的錄影帶一個一個地查看標題，隨後用完全不敢相信的表情瞪著那堆錄影帶。

如果她沒有眼花出現幻覺，那麼，為什麼這些錄影帶上都有她的名字？腦袋第一個冒出來的念頭是原來Kara都一直懷疑自己而在監視自己，第二個冒出來的是她過去到底偷偷監視了自己多久，Lena內心又一次感受到被背叛的憤怒，可是她又突然想到……不對，這都是在發生在宇宙合併之前的事情，理論上Kara是不可能擁有這些東西的，除非是她用了什麼外星科技把自己記憶抽取出來，但是這樣作的目的又是什麼？而且為什麼偏偏要用成錄影帶……

再次細細閱讀，Lena這才注意到有不少個標題上都寫著『The one』來作為開頭。

『一個Kara.Danvers在最初見面時就告訴Lena她是女超人的世界。』  
『一個Kara.Danvers從未出現在Lena人生的世界。』  
『一個Kara……』

沉默地看著其中幾卷錄影帶，Lena又把目光投向了藏在電視機下方那一台同樣老舊無比的錄影帶播放器。

* * *

「抱歉久等了，Lena妳一定不會相信，我剛才去超商的時候，居然有人就在我面前要搶……」進門之後一直到快講完話才終於抬起頭，一看清楚眼前畫面，Kara很快停住了話，站在原地。

原本緊盯電視螢幕Lena早在Kara進門時便已經轉過來看著她，兩眼帶著水光，她靜靜地與沉默下來的Kara對視。

兩人都默默不語，整間房陷入一片寂靜，只有電視機裡面的聲音仍然持續著。

「I won't fight you,Lena.」  
「Than you will died——」

畫面因為插頭被拔掉而瞬間消失。

動用了極快速度阻住Lena看到她自己也絕對不想經歷第二次的場景，Kara鬆手放開電線以及手上拿的其他東西，默默地走到Lena身邊，和她並肩坐在地上。

「想不到被妳抓到了。」

「……」Lena偷偷撇了身邊人一眼，然後低下頭，試圖靠頭髮遮掩住自己的臉。「我覺得妳根本沒有想藏的意思。」

Kara深吐一口氣，雙手向後抵在地板撐著自己，仰頭看向天花板。「這樣說也對，其實我根本忘記這些東西了。」

「妳願意跟我說嗎？為什麼妳會有這些錄影帶？」

「這個嘛……這些影帶是我之前解決過的敵人帶來的，他來自五維空間，擁有強大的力量可以改變現狀，然後……因為很多原因，他必須彌補過去犯下的錯，所以他來到我眼前，提供給我一個改變過去的機會。」

「機會……」Lena低聲重複，「一個和我和好的機會？」

「是的。」Kara彎腰從播放器裡抽出影帶，「我們看了一整夜，努力想找到一個時間點，既可以向妳坦白我的身份，又不會讓妳感覺到被我背叛。」

「從我們仍坐在這裡來看，你們並沒有找到。」

「是啊，很多時候不是妳死就是我死，要不就是其他人……我甚至開始懷疑這個世界有一個神秘的力量在阻止我們成為更加坦承的好朋友！」Kara朝天翻了個白眼，「很多時候，那個發展根本完全不合理。」

「恕我直言。」Lena一個一個字地說道，「很多時候，神秘力量並不會讓妳活像個渾蛋。」

Kara縮起肩膀，「好吧，我承認我在某些部分確實是個渾蛋……」撇見Lena聽完立刻挑起的雙眉，她又很快地更正，「是很多時候。」

Lena輕聲一嘆，「但我也必須道歉，我確實犯了很多錯。」

「我會說妳只是被偏執導致……了一點點的錯。」Kara用拇指與食指比出一個小小的距離，「真的，我們犯的錯大概就跟我們的食量差距一樣，妳知道的，我吃得東西可比妳多不少。」

Lena為此輕輕一笑，「妳確實吃得比我多。」

眼看氣氛與Lena的語氣似乎輕鬆了不少，Kara終於鼓起勇氣敢正面直視Lena，但在她與Lena四目相對的瞬間，Kara又止住了原本想說的話，只是帶著動容出手擁抱住對方。「Oh,Lena……」在兩人分開之後，她輕輕捧起Lena的臉，想要用手抹去她的淚水，「拜託，別告訴我妳是氣我氣到想哭，我真的很抱歉。」

「我……我也不知道我會落淚……」Lena低下頭躲開Kara的手，為自己擦去淚水。「抱歉，這不是我的本意。」

「我想我們都必須停止說對不起，不然這樣下去肯定會沒完沒了。」忽略心底為她閃躲動作而升起的一點點小失落，Kara把手搭在她的肩上將Lena拉近自己，用另一種更適合朋友的方式親近她。「對嗎？」

「妳說的對。」Lena點點頭，在一邊感受著身旁人的炙熱體溫下，看向手中的那一卷影帶。「除了重溫一些過去之外，我還看到一些……神奇的發展。」她必須得說，這已經算是保守的說法了，特別是看到自己坐在證人台上講出那句台詞，這難道是代表如果Kara真的在一開始坦白自己的身份，她們可能會成為——

「看到我們就像是超人跟露伊斯蓮恩？」Kara發出笑聲。「甚至是更親密的關係？」

Lena頓了頓，「妳對此一點都不……驚訝？」

「有一點。」Kara聳聳肩，「不過跟妳有點不同的是，我不只是看著電視螢幕上的劇情，我是真的進到那個世界裡，又重新度過那些曾經發生的事，所以我只是感覺到……」她再次聳肩，兩手一攤，「一切都只是很自然地發生。」

「而妳也一點都沒感到困擾？」

「就像我說的，一切都是很自然而然的發生，妳親了我，而我親了回——」

「YOU WHAT！？」

「噢。」似乎這時才意識到自己講了什麼，Kara扮了個鬼臉，連忙地拉開兩人的距離，「我是說，在那個時間線的我們確實有些什麼，但並不是說我現在對妳有甚麼不該有的想法，只是在那個世界……我……我們…」她止住了聲，沉默幾秒後才又喃喃說道，「一切都是那麼的美好……」

Lena停了一會兒後小聲地說道，「但卻擁有了最慘痛的結局。」

意識到Lena也看到了最後，Kara對她露出一個有些失落的表情，「有時候，人們就是沒辦法得到所有她們想要的。」

「我懂。」Lena輕聲說道，彷彿是怕驚擾到什麼一般。

「Okay.」拍了拍自己的大腿，彷彿這樣做就可能驅散剛才的一切，Kara重新揚起笑，側頭看向Lena.「還有什麼想問的？」

「你能不能告訴我這發生在什麼時候？」但Lena其實已經有種預感，只是想得到一個確切的答案。「在妳看完這些影帶之後，明白我們之間，或許現在就已經是最好的情況，對妳，對我，對所有人……」

「我想妳也猜到了。」Kara給她一個苦笑，「就是我去妳家陽台莫名其妙丟下一堆狠話的那天——雖然我剛才說過不再道歉，不過，抱歉，我真的不該那樣對妳說話。」

「我明白了。」Lena的語氣有著掩飾後的冷靜與平淡，不過她似乎忘了她身旁的人可以清楚聽見自己的心跳聲。「謝謝妳願意告訴我這一些。」

「Well,no more secrets.」Kara舉起雙手，「就像我們之前說過。」到了這時候，她終於注意到桌上被自己遺忘而逐漸化為液體的奶油。「該死的，我的奶油……」

「沒關係，我現在沒什麼想吃爆米花的心情。」Lena從地上站起。

Kara有點著急地跟著站起，「妳不想要電影之夜？」

「我很感激，只是看過那些之後……」Lena欲言又止地看著地上那堆影帶，「我現在只想要回家。」她轉過身看向Kara，給她一個微笑試圖讓她放心。「放心，我不是在生妳的氣，我只是——想要一點時間獨自一人思考一下。」

「沒關係，我能理解。」Kara低頭看向自己摸索褲管邊緣的雙手，「需要我送妳回家嗎？」

「沒關係，我可以請司機過來載我。」Lena走過去拿起她的外套，站在門口時，她轉過身，鄭重地向Kara道別。

「晚安，Kara.」

「晚安，Lena.」

* * *

當Lena再次出現在Kara家的樓下時，已經是幾個禮拜之後的事情了。

雖然兩人在這期間有過不少次的碰面，但基於當下那些更為緊急的事情，她倆多半都專注在公事之上，而且也不知是有意無意，兩人都極為默契地絕口不提當晚發生的事情，Lena感覺得到，這是Kara給出的體貼，她在等待自己。

可是，自己到底可以給出她甚麼答案？又或者該說是，為什麼她需要給Kara一個答案？

她不過是看了幾捲完全侵害到自己隱私權的影帶，得知過去幾年發生種種的事件裡，要是她或是Kara有個一念之差，她們很可能都會死去，可能成為彼此的敵人──又或是愛人，不就是這樣了嗎？如果現在這個宇宙就是最好的結果，那麼她又何必去在意那些根本沒有發生過的事情？

她到底在意著甚麼？

直到現在，站在Kara的家門前，Lena始終沒有找到自己的解答。

「Lena.」顯然已經聽見Lena的到來 ，Kara非常恰好地在Lena面向門前時打開迎接她。「歡迎──」她露出笑容，熱情地邀請Lena進到屋內。「謝謝妳沒有拒絕我的邀請。」

「Kara,我說過我不是生你的氣。」Lena輕聲一嘆，把自己脫下的外套與皮包交給早已伸手等待自己的Kara.「我只是──」她默默地收了聲，因為老實講，她也不清楚自己為什麼要刻意閃躲自己最好的朋友，所以才在看到那通直白寫道「我想你！」的簡訊後心軟答應過來。

往屋內撇了幾眼發現沒有看到預想中的其他人，Lena回給Kara一個困惑的眼光。「我是第一個到的？」

「這個嘛……」Kara看著房間角落，推推她鼻上的眼鏡，「其實我並沒有找其他人。」

「你跟我說這是個遊戲之夜……」意識到這又會是一個兩人獨處的夜晚，Lena悄悄握緊了她垂下的雙手，「是我看錯了嗎？」

「我沒有要騙你的意思！」Kara急忙地解釋道，她想向Lena走近，卻在看見她幾乎同步地後退一步時停住腳步，站在原地垂著肩膀說道，「我─我是想──或許我們可以談談？」Kara語氣中的小心翼翼顯而易見，「而且，我確實準備一個遊戲。」她走到餐桌旁向Lean展示她精心準備的晚餐以及比以往來得多的酒。「看！」

要是Lena拿出以往她面對血親時的尖銳態度，她可能會對此回以一句：「所以，你特地為我──一個酒鬼──準備了比誰先醉倒的遊戲？」不過Kara整張臉都寫滿求和二字的表情讓Lena只是挑了挑眉，「我確實看到不少酒。」

「我是想說或許我們可以來個Truth or Dare？」Kara小聲說道，「我覺得妳可能有很多問題想問我……自從我們再次──嗯──沒有祕密之後，我們從未好好談過這些事情。」

問題？確實，在發現Kara就是Supergirl時，除了憤怒，她最多的就是疑問，為什麼要對自己隱藏身分？為什麼要假裝是她的朋友？為什麼要對她那麼好？是為什麼？又或是了為什麼？可是後來發生了太多太多事情，拖到最後，如果Lena再去追究，那似乎就變成了一種偏執。

「而那些酒是為了？」

或許是也解讀出自己的詢問算是半接受這份提議，Kara這次回答時的語氣顯得有活力許多，「省時版Truth or Dare──還是該說是Truth or Drink？」她歪頭一笑，「別擔心，公平起見，我幫我準備了外星來的酒，看，這是Alex幫我簽的保證書，用她的學位保證這酒對我的效力跟威士忌之於地球人一樣！」

猜想Alex在簽保證書時多半是白眼翻到天際的樣子，Lena也終於輕笑出聲，「規則就是回答問題，不想說的話就喝一杯？」

「必須喝完一整杯由對方倒出來的酒。」一手抓著酒瓶一手拎起兩個酒杯，Kara一邊補充一邊走到她的沙發。「額度喝完就不能拒絕回答問題。」說到這，她用有點在求饒的語氣尋求Lena的同意，「最多兩瓶可以嗎？我怕喝完第三瓶我明天會宿醉。」

Lena挑起眉，「──看來妳已經先預設妳會拒絕我不少提問？」

「不不不，我不是那個意思──」Kara立刻瘋狂地搖頭，「我當然會回答妳的問題！我只是──」她扁了扁嘴，「我真的很討厭宿醉。」

忍住說出「妳不拒絕回答又怎麼會喝到宿醉？」的衝動，Lena坐到另一個單人座的沙發上，在幾秒之後又抓了原本該作為靠背的抱枕放在懷中。「所以，誰先開始？」

「Well,來者是客。」把屬於兩人的酒杯與酒瓶擺放在桌上靠近他們自己的位置，Kara朝Lena比出一個妳先請的手勢。

「很好。」傾身向前，Lena第一個問題就把酒倒滿整個酒杯。

「妳最初是為什麼接近我？」

「……技術上來說，妳這個問題帶有很多模糊地帶。」聽完問題，Kara停頓了一下才回道，「我不確定妳是想問我第一次進到妳辦公室的時候……又或者……」她摸摸鼻子，「能不能再精準一點？」

Lena又重新靠回沙發椅背上，揚起下巴，居高臨下地看著坐在另一旁的Kara.「妳確定妳不懂？」

Kara乾笑一聲，就像以往她在旁人訝異目光下拿起第五盤鍋貼時會有的，「我只是想確認一下——畢竟妳也知道，我跟克拉克第一次進到妳的辦公室只是想瞭解妳跟冒險號爆炸的關聯……」看到Lena挑起眉兩手抱在胸前，她縮了一下肩膀，語速再次加快，「還有直升機那時候，我們總不能眼睜睜看科本對妳下手，是吧？」

Lena搖搖頭，「這不是我要問的。」她把目光投向桌上那杯酒，自嘲一笑，「誰想得到呢，第一個問題。」

「Nononono，我絕對沒有要拒絕回答的意思。」Kara幾乎著急到要跳起來，她一下竄到了整個沙發上可以離Lena最近的位置，但又止於不會真正碰觸她的距離。「Lena，我是真的不確定妳想的時間點，拜託。」

她看過來的表情令Lena感到無比熟悉，Lena想起當初Kara就是這樣，衝進辦公室後乞求自己幫助她找到她的朋友。「當我告訴妳我不是來為了交朋友而搬來國家市，Kara，妳卻仍然沒有放棄。在餐廳午餐的那一天……」就這樣，極為巧合地出現在她面前，露出微笑，與她談論家人說起真心話，「知道妳是Supergirl後我常常在想，那一天Alex是真放妳鴿子了？還是那只是一個妳接近我的藉口。」

「What！？當然不是！那一天真的是個單純的巧遇。」Kara激動地否認道，「我對妳從來都沒有什麼不良意圖——咳—這說出來比我想像中的怪。我是說，這無關妳的出身、妳的姓氏，Lena，妳比其他人——除了Grant小姐那驚人的直覺——都更早相信我能成為記者，甚至是我自己。」Kara手捂在自己胸口前，「是妳讓我下定決心成為記者，妳，Lena，沒有妳就沒有現在的Kara.Danvers，妳啟發了我，為什麼我不會想跟這樣的人成為更親近的朋友？」

望向Kara那雙寫滿誠摯的藍色雙眼，Lena知道自己是想相信Kara——雖然她總是能在耳邊幻聽到她親愛母親的不屑一顧，嘲諷自己那一次不是在相信她之後又受到背叛——她乾嚥一口，默默移開眼神，「換妳了。」

知道Lena這是接受了自己的答案，Kara再次露出笑容，然後她拿起威士忌酒，斟酌一下後只倒出勉強接近四分之一杯的量，「在我獲得普立茲獎的那一晚，妳介紹我出場時的引言……那些全部都是謊言嗎？」

Lena撇了她一眼，「妳知道我那時候想的都是妳對我的欺騙對吧？」

「我知道，可是……」Kara垂下肩膀小聲說道，「但那些話——沒有半個字是妳的真心話？」從她由下由上的目光裡，不知為何地，Lena從中看到了更甚於之前的乞求，「真的，全部都只是妳想讓我繼續信任妳的謊言？」

Lena停頓幾秒之後才緩緩說道，「我不知道。」Luthor家的人最擅長的就是欺騙與謊言，久了，就連她也開始相信自己的謊言，不再明白自己真心到底為何。「雖然這可能不是妳要的答案，但我本來打算在妳獲得普立茲獎的同時，從網路匿名發布Kara.Danvers就是Supergirl的消息。」

Kara為此深深倒抽一口氣，「妳不是吧？」

「是的。」Lena閉上雙眼，不敢在此時看向Kara，深怕又從中看到任何一絲的厭惡。「一切都準備就緒，就差最後一步。」

「我……我不知道說什麼。」Kara也撇開了頭，「我想妳已經明白我選擇隱藏自己，在意的從來不是我的安危，而是我身邊人的生命安全……」她握起拳，「如果妳真的公開我的身份，讓其他人因此受到傷害，我一輩子都不會原諒妳。」

「我知道。」聽見Kara連『可能』這兩個字的空間都沒有留下，直接下出一個篤定的結論，Lena無法解釋自己這時內心深處那彷彿被刀刺入的疼痛，她哽住聲，「我很抱歉。」

「道歉倒是不必。」Kara推推她因低頭而下滑的眼鏡，「畢竟妳最後還是沒有這麼做。」看著Lena睜開了她眼睛，對上那雙滿懷歉意的目光，Kara她露出溫和淺笑，「我傷妳很深，不論受到怎樣的懲罰都不奇怪，但謝謝妳，選擇忍住憤怒，不讓它波及到我的家人與朋友身上。」

「那只是因為妳先一步對我坦承妳的身份。」導致她轉換念頭，打算將一瞬間的死亡處刑轉為更加折磨的酷刑。我並沒有那麼崇高，Lena在內心自嘲，「是妳拯救了妳自己，Supergirl.」

「Still，下最終決定的人是妳。」Kara聳肩說道，「下一輪吧。」

雖然Kara看來是接受自己的答案，不過Lena還是拿起屬於自己的酒杯一飲而盡，「妳說過——有很多次妳都想要我告訴妳就是Supergirl。」她舔舔殘留在唇上的酒，「準確來說，妳是到什麼時候才開始有想告訴我妳是誰的念頭？」她想知道，這三年來，她究竟證明自己到什麼程度才終於讓Kara願意相信自己，讓Supergirl相信一名來自Luthor家的人，願意對她坦承她的身份，給與她這份信任。

Lena說完之後Kara沉默很久，久到Lena以為Kara就要拿起酒杯時，她開口，側坐在沙發上，單手撐著頭望向Lena。

「我想這會是一個很長的故事。」

「Well.」Lena彎腰向前又替自己倒了一點酒，她嚐得出來Kara這次是下了重本，而這麼好的威士忌，如果只有懲罰的時候才能喝就太對不起它了。

「幸運的是，我們有很多時間。」

再說了，她有種預感，有些答案，她或許得喝醉才能接受。

* * *

「老實講，直到達克薩姆入侵事件發生之前，我從未真正思考過這個問題。」Kara輕聲說道，她看著Lena，但又似乎不像是在看著她，而且在透過她回憶過去。

「我有妳，我有Mon-El，記者與打擊犯罪的工作也愈來愈順利，我似乎已經在Supergirl與Kara.Danvers兩種身份之間找到平衡……」呢喃中，她的目光順著Lena放下酒杯的動作落到桌上。

「達克薩姆星。」Lena琢磨了一下，很快找到最可能的時間點。「所以，我母親跟妳說了什麼？」

「我問她，既然她知道我的真實身份，為什麼她從未想過要告訴妳。」Kara也拿起自己的酒杯，就著那幾乎要滿出來的杯緣小小啜飲一口。「她說，妳最終會自己發現這個事實，而等妳發現之後，妳會恨我。」

Lena低聲一笑，「看來我的母親似乎是高估我了。」因為直到最後，縱使有過一點懷疑，她始終沒有親自看清這個謊言。「不過她確實很瞭解我。」

Kara尷尬地微笑一下，「於是我終於意識到這個問題，但在Mon-El被迫離開地球之後——我——」她嘆口氣，「抱歉，但我那時候真的是過得一團糟，我想妳也還記得……」

「如果妳是說妳連續好幾個禮拜都不怎麼回我電話，只用簡訊敷衍我，是的，我記得。」

Kara縮了一下肩膀，「對，當時我決定把全部心力投注到Supergirl的工作上，我不知道——在失去他之後，我就好像——頓時找不到我身為Kara.Danvers時的意義，只有在我穿上披風的時候我才會感覺到——」她深深吐一口氣。「成為Supergirl令我感到平靜，她有目標，有使命，她是無堅不催的，她……」

「她被人需要著，她受人愛戴，她是那麼得強大、堅定，而不像Kara.Danvers，只要一想心愛之人因為自己而生死不明就會痛苦得甚麼事情都做不到──」

「你想要拋棄人性──」Lena想，這要是讓她那位親愛的哥哥聽見，恐怕又要再一次地開始闡述氪星人就是不能信任，「成為神？」

「我是想成為Supergirl.」Kara舉起手指，「我要聲明，這兩者之間並不是等號。」

「對某些人來說，這兩者並沒有甚麼不同。」Lana試著不讓自己講話顯得不要如此尖銳，可她就是忍不住，她把這個怪罪在她喝的第三杯威士忌上。「我以前也說過，妳的確有上帝情結。」

「ooch……」Kara手摀住胸口，絲毫沒有遮掩──甚至是誇張化了──自己聽完後受傷，「妳現在還是這樣想？」

Lena對她挑挑眉，「想聽實話？」

Kara為此癟起嘴，「我想我會把它納入待問清單。」

「妳的選擇。」Lena舉杯微微斜向Kara，「不過，妳的故事還沒講完。」現在還是屬於她的解答時間。

「對……」Kara清清喉嚨，「我……我知道這樣講妳可能會很生氣，但，對，直到我跟DEO發現妳幫助Sam的實驗前，我從未想過要告知妳我是誰。」

Lena沉默了幾秒，乾嚥一口後才語氣平淡地說道，「不怎麼意外。」

Kara低下頭，「我知道這很傷人，Lena，但我希望你能聽完它。」

Lnea攤攤手，「我人就在這。」

「在妳對Supergirl展現出敵意之前──我知道，是我的行為先讓妳失望──我其實從未真正意識到妳對待Kara與妳對待Supergirl的差異，Lena，我這樣講妳可能不會相信，但我其實沒有很多朋友，我是說真正交心的朋友，Alex是我姐姐，她從一開始就知道我是氪星人，James最開始是克拉克的朋友，在我搬到國家市後Winn是我唯一的朋友，因為他就坐在我的辦公桌對面而且一開始是他想追我，是的，是我主動告訴Winn我是誰，但那是在我還沒意識到Supergirl這個身份會替我的朋友帶來多少危險之前，而這就是我在這個城市最好的三位朋友。」

Kara說到這時停了一下。

「但當我一次次看到Winn、我的姐姐、James因為我而陷入險境，我告訴我自己，我不能再輕易告知他人我真正的身份，這是保護我朋友最好的辦法，而很慚愧的是，因為我的新雙重身分，我很難再認識其他新朋友，凱特媒體、DEO，他們三人，這幾乎就是我所有的生活圈。」

「直到我認識妳，Lena.」

「妳說妳從未有過朋友，對我來說也幾乎是如此，妳是我第一個女朋友──我是說，女性好朋友。」她乾咳一下，「再一次地我要說我很抱歉，讓妳成為唯一一位不知道我是誰的朋友──當我面對妳時，我其實從未站在妳的立場思考，理解到對妳來說Kara與Supergirl是兩個不同的個體，我已經習慣我的朋友知道全部的我，當我知道妳擁有氪星石時我──我慌了，我當下只想得到，妳說過很多次Kara對妳來說是很重要的人，妳卻擁有可以殺死Kara的武器卻一句都沒說，是我自顧自地對妳感到失望，是我把妳對Kara的好，理所當然地投射到身為Supergirl時的我身上，卻忘了，該死的忘記，妳從來不知道Kara與Supergirl就是同一人。」她抱住頭，「拉奧，我自己講完也覺得我就是個混帳。」

「然後……」Lena聽見自己的聲音顫抖，「妳決定拜託James偷偷進到我的實驗室調查我，在知道他是我男朋友的情況下，要他做出這種背叛且不信任我的行為。」

「我無話可說。」Kara放下雙手擺在膝蓋上，「我想我當然──確實開始不信任妳。」將完這句後她急促地又補上一句解釋，「我是說對Supergirl不是對Kara。」

「怎麼？妳開始不相信我是好人，認為我跟我母親和我的哥哥沒甚麼兩樣，就是一個想殺死氪星人的Luthor ？」Lena突然自己好像從酒意中清醒，就好像是被人從頭上淋了一頭冷水ㄧ樣的清醒。「所以妳決定在我面前成為雙面人，一邊用Supergirl的身分對我冷嘲熱諷告訴我能做甚麼不該做甚麼，一邊假裝是我的好朋友支持我，其實只是利用這個身份操控我？」

「甚麼？我從沒有這樣想過。」

「但妳的行為對我來說就是這樣。」Lena想要摔破手中酒杯，但那無濟於事，所以她只是放下酒杯，自嘲一笑，「妳讓我感到害怕，就像Lex一樣用恐懼操控我。」

「我不懂……」

「妳怎麼會懂？」Lena拉高音量，「Kara·Danvers對我來說代表甚麼？」她想大吼，但說出口的聲音卻只剩哽咽，「妳欺騙我，讓我以為Kara·Danvers只是一個普通人，很脆弱，會受傷，只要一發子彈就會死去，她明明才是該需要保護的人，卻總是不顧生死衝往第一線，擋在我的身前，因為我深陷險境……」

就這樣破罐破摔吧，把一切都講出來，反正本來就是這樣，一名Luthor是注定不可能與Super成為朋友。

「妳要怎麼懂。」

「我害怕失去Kara.Danvers。」

「害怕到願意殺死我的親生哥哥。」

是阿，她怎麼會知道，在自己眼裡的Kara是多麼得了不起。

只是個平凡人，卻始終為了自己心中的信念勇往直前，不畏懼危險，不怕犧牲自己的生命，一名只要一點意外就很可能會死去的女人，卻可以無條件站在自己身邊，站在一名被迫背負邪惡家族之名的人身邊，信任自己，給予她從未有過的溫暖，她怎麼會知道，對於Lena·Luthor來說，失去Kara.Danvers早已成為她最不敢想像的痛苦，甚至超越對自己死亡的恐懼。

但在她扣下板機之後，世界卻對她開了最大的玩笑。

看著她的哥哥，她真的曾經愛過的血親，在臨死之前嘲笑自己有多愚蠢，Lena到現在都仍記得手中那把槍的重量，是如何重得令她顫抖。是的，Lex犯下的罪用十個死刑來償還都不夠，可這不是她所能下的決定，不管怎麼說她的行為就是個私刑者，她是為了她的朋友，為了Kara的安全。

「我選擇妳。」Lena閉起眼低聲哭道，「為了保護妳，親手殺掉我的親人。」

這一瞬間，她感覺她們又好像回到了那個寒冷無比的碉堡，她面對Supergirl，朝她哭吼出自己為她做的犧牲，將數周來所感受的背叛與心寒一次全部宣洩出來。

「妳怎麼會懂。」

如果要說她從生命中學到甚麼最痛的經驗，就是她明白了人的脆弱，不論人們能擁有多堅強的心志，人類就是那麼得脆弱，這個世界上永遠有千萬種的方法可以使人當場死去，她想要改變這一切，讓醫療進步，讓環境變好，甚至是讓人們擁有與外星人不相上下超能力，她所做的一切都是只想讓人不再受傷，她想從這個世界中抹煞掉所有暴力，所有危險。她需要保護這個世界，保護她所重視的朋友遠離所有危險，所以如果這個危險是來自她親愛的哥哥，她也願意為她扣下板機。

「然而Kara卻是Supergirl，妳看得出這有多可笑嗎？妳根本不需要我的保護。」

「Lena.」

顫抖的右手被那一雙強而有力的雙手給握住，Lena緩緩地睜開眼，看向離開沙發跪坐在自己面前的Kara。

**「我從沒有要妳保護我。」**

Kara的話，太過Lena出乎意料之外，她睜大自己通紅的雙眼，眼中無法理解的困惑在幾秒間轉為憤怒，「所以妳現在是要嘲笑我的自作多情？」

「不是，Lena，我想說的是，保護我不是妳的責任。」Kara或許是也知道自己的話有多刺耳，她捉住氣得想要站起Lena，「保護人從來不是妳的責任。」

「是阿，所有人都該好好地接受Super家的保護，我一個Luthor根本不該插手你們的工作，這是妳想說的嗎？」Lena想要甩開Kara，卻只換得她更加用力地握住自己手腕。「放開我，Supergirl！」

「我去幫助人，保護他們，是在他們求助之後，在一個實質的威脅出現之後。」Kara繼續說道，語氣逐漸與她的行為一樣強硬，「在人們需要幫助，在他們尋求協助之時出現，這才是我的工作，Supergirl的工作。」

「就算出發點是好的，我們還是有不能跨越的底線存在，Lana，這就是為什麼我要阻止你執行無傷計畫，人類意志的自由，它不能被剝奪，不該被放在天平上被比較，被其他你所認為更好的事物而犧牲。」

「所以我該甚麼都不做？在明知道Lex可能殺死我的朋友的情況下，繼續相信那個甚至可以讓他溜去國外培養一個複製人的司法系統？等到一切事情都發生後才在那裏後悔萬分？」

「妳可以告訴我Lex沒死，Lena，如果你不相信supergirl，妳也可以告訴James，告訴DEO，妳可以選擇向其他人尋求幫助，而不是選擇獨自一人承擔這份痛苦。」感覺到Lena掙扎的力道減弱，Kara也鬆開了手，仰頭看向一獲得自由就在沙發上把自己蜷縮成一團的人。「我很抱歉沒辦法讓妳信任我，讓妳信任Kara能保護她自己，讓妳恐懼到不得不作出這個選擇。」看著Lena把頭埋入雙膝中不願面對自己，Kara低下頭，用手輕輕摩娑沙發的布料，「我知道，妳是想替Lex贖罪，想要洗清Luthor這個名字，妳認為很多過錯都是妳該負的責任，而這讓妳感覺到很孤獨。」

「我也曾經這樣想過，因為我是Supergirl，在超人離開之後，我認為保護這整個世界是我的使命，我必須要負的責任。」

「但我後來明白了，不論有沒有我，有沒有超人，這個世界永遠都會有混亂，有罪惡存在，這就是人類天性，Lena，妳在明白這點後決定要抹煞這個天性，可是如果這是拉奧賦予給我們，是上帝創造人類時所必須存在的一部份呢？」

「Supergirl無法保護世界上的所有人，沒有人有辦法，保護世界從來都不單單只是一個人的責任，不是妳的責任。」

「可是我想要。」Lena終於開了口，她知道Kara一定聽得見自己的低喃。「我以為我可以……」

看著自己最好的朋友，把她自己縮成一團躲在沙發上離自己最遠的一角，Kara心底升起無限的嘆息與憐惜，是的，她傷害了Lena，她想要補償Lena，願意用盡一切去彌補自己對Lena的傷害，因為她現在已經明白，背叛就是Lena的氪星石，使她變得脆弱，使她變得痛苦，而這世界上沒有任何辦法可以摧毀這種氪星石，它沒辦法被掌握，沒辦法被收集起來藏在一個沒有人可以拿得到的地方，她已經明白了，Lena的所作所為都只是想要令這種氪星石消失，從每個人身上，因為她想不到其他辦法確保氪星石不再出現。

這份執著令Lena必須親眼見證實驗失敗，才能徹底明白。這個世界上確實沒有辦法改變人的心志，擁有感情，人會因他人而受傷，但他們也會從中獲得力量，這才是人之所以為人，是人類強大的原因，人性，拋棄它不會令人成為神。

Lena也親口說過，直到實驗失敗，她才明白Lex的所作所為需要被阻止，因為她無法在Lex身上使用她的無傷計畫。這就是她，她需要親眼看見。這是Lena必須經歷的旅程，有些過錯是無法藉由他人經驗而來學習，只有徹底親身經歷一次才能自行明白，而身為她的朋友，身為Kara，身為Supergirl，或許她所能做的就是在事情還來得及挽回時，幫助她修補這份過錯。

一味地順Lena的意，讓她開心，只會讓她們的關係變得更加不健康。

要說她對Lena沒有怨言？Kara真的不敢說，因為她不能接受因為自己犯下的錯卻得由其他人來承擔，如果Lena的怒火只朝她而來，她對一切後果心甘情願，因為這是她應得的，可是沒有，DEO被摧毀了，她的姐姐，朋友，工作夥伴都陷入為此危險之中，可是最後Lena挽救了一切，她幫助Kara，又一次次地證明她自己。

「Lena.」她用手輕按自己的胸口上，「我是在很多人的幫助之下，才真正逐漸明白為何S是代表希望的意思。」

「希望是黑暗中的一盞明燈。」

「當人處在痛苦中時，心懷希望就能夠帶來力量。這才是Super所想成為的希望，不只是一張可以保護人們遠離危險的盾牌，而是成為那盞燈，替人們帶來力量，指引出正確的方向，讓人們保護自己，互相保護他人。」

「妳也可以，Lena，還記得妳當初對克拉克說的話嗎，妳只是一名想突破家族為自己正名的女子，讓L公司成為一股正面的力量，成為那盞燈。」她伸出手，在Lena的允許下輕輕地覆上她緊握成拳的手。「而妳確實作到，在這幾年來一次又一次以身犯險，幫助我，執行正義。」

感覺兩人交疊的手，Lena沉默好一會兒後才低聲道，「……可我心目中的正義，卻從來都不是真正的正義。」

Kara自然是聽見Lena的低語，她加大力道握住Lena的手，「我們不是神，我們會犯錯，Lena，重要的是我們願不願意去更正我們犯下的錯，而不是選擇逃避問題。」

「即使我可能已經遲了？」

「即使已經遲了。」Kara肯定道，「做些蠢事，也總比甚麼事都不做要好。」

抬起頭，泛有淚光的雙眼看向對自己露出微笑的Kara，Lean也稍稍揚起嘴角，「Danvers家的格言？」

「No,只是來自Kara·Danvers的名言。」

回望中朝Lena揚起更加開懷的笑容，Kara並沒有察覺，不論是自己或是Lena，她們望向對方的溫柔目光或許都已經超過了朋友的界線。「如果妳不介意，Lena，我現在很想給你一個擁抱，可以嗎？」

吸吸鼻子，Lena低頭凝視自己的朋友。

好的第一個音才剛溜出嘴，挾帶super速度的擁抱就已經衝了過來讓Lena恍然間想起曾被大型犬撲抱的感覺。不自覺地笑出聲，把臉埋在對方金色的髮間，Lena輕輕地呼了口氣。

「Kara.」  
「嗯？」

「我不想繼續這個遊戲了。」  
「O……Okay.」

Kara的聲音有些遲疑地說道，Lena不用看，就知道抱著自己的她現在有著怎樣的表情。

「那……現在？」  
「我不知道。」

Lena誠實地說道。

「我現在只想抱著妳。」

感覺到對方發出笑聲時的身體顫抖，Lena沒有自覺自己又把雙手擁抱的力道加大。

「沒問題。」

聽著Kara允諾自己的溫柔語氣，並用手輕拍自己的背部。

Lena閉上眼。

「妳想要抱多久都可以，Lena.」

**Author's Note:**

> 這一篇嚴格說起來真的不算cp文吧,但我基本上已經把我看完第五季後想些的東西都寫出來了,雖然我自己寫完看了好幾次還是有點擔心中間轉折太快,可是又感覺我好像也沒辦法再寫甚麼了.......
> 
> 總之,這個標題的故事就到這裡了,如果有後續的話(我要強調是如果XD),大概是自認只是朋友的兩位終於感覺到旁人已經快吐槽到不行的火花而在一起的故事了,不過這方面寫得比我好的人太多了....
> 
> 嗯,不敢保證甚麼,最後,謝謝你們的觀看.


End file.
